Without
by Crumpled Piece Of Paper
Summary: AU, SessKagu: Kagura is living at a large estate with a man she hates beyond reason, Sesshomaru is leader of his pack fighting for his land. When these fates collide is it disaster, or love? HIATUS
1. Summary

**The Girl with No Heart and the Boy with No Smile**

By: Crumpled Piece Of Paper

---

**Summary**

---

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha or Racing Moon, the main source to the plot, the title was also thought up by someone else; Sliver, so now you can't sue, ha.

**Summary:** Newly arrived in Japan from America the Naraku family is looking forward to a fresh start--all except for a low, run-down Kagura, who afterhaving had her heart stolen and beaten to mush, is a former shadow of her old self. Her family is thrilled whenshe isinvited to stay at the Ookami estateuntil they can find a place of their own, the downside, Kouga Ookami won't leave her alone! Every corner, every room, every two feet, He's there! While trying once again to escape her pursuer she stumbles into a massive garden that she hadn't seen on the map. While in the garden she catches a glimpse of a demon, the first she's ever seen. With his long flowing silver hair, glowing golden eyes, and unique markings, he is by far the prettiest man she's ever laid eyes on. As much as Kagura is frightened by the proscpect of another heartbreak, she can't help the feelings she recives...

Sesshomaru is the lord of the diminishing Inu clan and has sworn to stop Ookami from invading the lands belonging to his pack, and to stop the nigen rebellion against demon-kind. But when he catches sight of the Pink eyed woman in Ookami's garden, his anger is replaced by something different, something he hasn't felt in the longest time, jealousy. Mistaking her for Ookami's mate, he vows to keep his distance, but his choice is no match for his destiny...


	2. Wolf Den

**The Girl With no Heart and the Boy With no Smile**

--

First Rivised Chapter:

Into the Wolf's Den

--

Kagura stared at the large estate with extreme distaste; giving her father a pointed, pleading look; her bright pink eyes going as large as she could make them without having them go rolling across the lush grass. "Please,chichi-ue,don't make me stay here; of all places!" The estate belonged to the richestreal estateowner in this part of Japan,Ookami Kouga. Kagura had been asked to stay here with him after her father lost his job and was forced to move in search of a new one.

This whole mess had started during the brief period her father was rich, his wealth nearly equal to that of Ookami. They had a large home on the other side of theworld in Americaand Kagura had the love of her life in her grasp. Then her father lost nearly all of their savings when the company he'd invested so much in went bankrupt.Kagura's lover had left her behind with a few nasty remarks. It tore Kagura to pieces knowing that he was just a lie; that all the moments they'd shared, all the happiness she'd felt, that itwas all a ploy; a plan to get to her father, or more precisely: his money. It was a trap and she'd fallen for it.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought about it, and were disguised as slowly saying goodbye to her father and thenwalking up the long elaborate stairs that lead to the main building. Her heart was bruised, ripped out of her and stomped upon by the only man she'd ever really loved. Kagura didn't know if the wounds would ever fully close, this was a case only time and her encouragable will could heal fully.

At the front entrance two guards stood at attention, bowing slightly to her as she passed. Kagura gave them the slightest of glances, more concerned with slowly opening the door, peering inside and calling out, "Hello? Is anybody around?" She wrinkled her nose. Such a nice place and not one person to welcome her.

A grunt to her left startled her, making her stomach leap, "If you're looking for Ookami-sama, then please, continue forward." The voice came from a vulture-looking man with bleak grey eyes.His thin hand moved to indicate a large pair of engraved doors, made out of wood, much like the one's she'd just entered. The doors behind her shut with a soft thud, and Kagura moved ahead with a nod of appreciation.

Kagura seriously regretted opening those doors. No, she'd found Ookami behind them, as promised, and he'd happily greeted her, volunteeringtoshow her around talking nonstop as he guided her, not having waited for a response. Immediately Kagura grew self conscious as his bright blue eyes continued to meet hers in an odd manner. Shegave him annoyed stares in return, hoping he'd justgo away.She was broken out of her thoughts as an arm made it's way over her shoulders, the hand attached absentmindedly playing with her dark ebony tresses. Kagura stiffened.

"You're very pretty you know..." he said, his voice low and seductive.

Kagura squirmed out of his reach, startled. What was with this guy? She'd met him a mere minutes ago (it seemed)and already he was touching her! Taking a few deep breaths she said calmly to him, leveling a calm gaze, "Excuse me, but I think I'm going to go to my room now..." She pointed, "This way, right?" Without looking at him to clarify her guess she hurried back down the hall where they'd come from, not really knowing if it was the correct way back to the chambers Kouga had showed her, just so long as it was far awayfrom him.

She slowed her pace, confusion slowly dawning upon her. Nothing looked familiar here…She took a few more glances around, not even guards by the doors, as was such with other rooms. Her brows knitted together, where was she?

In habit she reached up and fiddled with one of her long beaded earrings, something she did often whilst in worry or doubt. A few more minutes of walking, and she felt her earlobe was going to rip from the force with which she tugged on the ring. Deciding that she couldn't just wander around and wait for someone to find her dead on the floor a few years later, she began to slide open some of the doors, looking inside quickly before snapping it shut again.

More then once she'd stumbled upon a closet, having had a few unorganized piles of cleaning utensils spill over the polished wood floor with loud crashes.

Reaching a point in the hallway where it came to a right angle, another hallway off to the right, she decided this would be the last door before she climbed through the window and simply walked back around to the entrance.

As the door slowly clicked open, Kagura was met with a wave of heat and steam, instantly frizzing her hair. 'Dammit, this had better be worth it.' She thought to herself grudgingly as she stepped forward, deciding that if this was a hot spring (which she assumed it was) there was another way out.

Nobody was present here, of which she was immensely relieved, for soon after entering, she found it difficult to see clearly, a disadvantage that could prove a hazard knowing that a pool of water must lay somewhere ahead. She stumbled forward, trying to wave away the steam with her hand, the herbal scents that heavily filled the thick air making her dizzy and sleepy.

It happened very quickly, starting with her reaching the slippery edge of the spring, automatically twisting around to avoid falling, thus alsoalso making her foot shoot out from under her, and finally sending the flailing woman into the hot water with a few minor tidal waves. It was surprisingly deep; when she found her balance on the smooth stone surface, the water licked at her shoulders.

"Shit!" She cursed, wiping the water out of her eyes with the back of her hand. 'My clothes wont be arriving for another hour!' she thought, a bit nervous at the prospect ofwalking through the Ookami residence dripping wet. The thoughts of what Ookami would do after seeing her in such a state were disconcerting, to say the least. She narrowed her glowing pink gaze at the second door's general direction. That was her last hope of dignity, if it led outside, she could at least become semi dry before returning to her room...wherever that was.

The weight of her cream colored dress was the least of her problems as she slowly dragged herself out of the springs, making her way sluggishlyover to the first door to click it shut, something she'd forgotten to do upon entering. Then she made her way over to the second door, able to see a bit more clearly now that most of the steam had leaked out of the room.

She gripped the handle and tried to slide it to the side, horrified as the door remained shut, a click telling her it was locked. "No no no!" She cried, shaking the handle viciously, making the door wiggle precariously. Just as the woman was about to ram the door with her shoulder in hopes of breaking the damn thing down, a small piece of metal fell from the molding above the door to land at her feet, a key. "Well, this helps." She stated, picking up the small silver object and looking it over with amused pink eyes.

The sight before her was one to behold. After sliding the door open with relative ease, she was met with the gentle, caressing breeze that came with early fall, slightly nippy, but still warm and wonderful to her heated skin. With a sigh she took in everything, her eyes holding only the slightest bits of tiredness she'd felt earlier. Kagura had stumbled upon a beautiful garden, the plant life seeming to reach from the native plants, to plants from her home in America.

Across from her there was a beautiful wooden bridge, suspended over a large Koi pond; the many fishes glittering just beneath the surface, taking in the oxygen rich air that came with the change of season. To her surprise there were also a few rare Japanese cranes pecking around the corners of the pond, nearly hidden by the pond-side foliage.

She let out a contented sigh, satisfied as the door behind her made a nice loud click, assuring her that it was closed and locked securely once more. Kagura quickly stashed the key under a few small rocks that lined the walls of the keep from the outside, standing quickly to look around suspiciously.

Nobody was around….that was a definite relief…

Kagura let out the breath she had been holding, and moved across the lush grass instead of taking the path, making a bee-line for the pond, wanting to relax a few moments, possibly dry off…

Nearing the gracefulness of a water buffalo, Kagura flopped down; closing her eyes, lying on her back, enjoying the feel of the sunshine as it warmed her, her wet kimono rather cold now, making the woman even more glad that Kouga wasn't around to see her. Her eyes popped open and a blush crept over her cheeks at the thought. Pursing her lips, she slowly moved into a sitting position, glancing around once more for security.

Still nothing but the birds…good.

Reaching up she unbound what hair was still tied up, the ebony tresses reaching past her shoulder blades in light curly waves of frizz. Taking the mass, she wringed what moisture she could out of it, over the grass instead of the pond, not wanting to be held responsible to the death of Kouga's fish by her hair products…

Something white flashed across the water's surface, catching Kagura's eye immediately, though as a large fish swam close by, she dismissed it, throwing a rock into the pond, a bit disgruntled that a fish had startled her. Pausing in the strangling of her hair, she watched as the glassy liquid re-formed her mirror image, and someone else's too…

--

**End First Chapter**

--

((There you have it! The first chapter of my revision! I hope you enjoyed it! I'll tackle the other chapters soon enough… …It's like combing tangled hair this is…I should have had a beta reader for this story…))


	3. Demons Arise

**The Girl With no Heart and the Boy With no Smile**

--

Second Revised Chapter:

Rise of the Demons

--

Kagura gasped and stumbled back as the glassy surface revealed the cocky smirking face that could belong to only one person, Ookami. The blush that had nearly receded from her pale features flew back full force, a deep scarlet that clashed with her eyes. Kagura immediately crossed her arms over her chest, stuttering half-insults and threats.

Catching her in a musky embrace Kouga growled out seductively, "How did you get out here..." His bright azure eyes scanned her body, the intensity of his gaze both disturbed at frightened Kagura. She gagged and tried to wriggle out of his arms, with zero success I might add. "Ookami! L-let me go at once!" Kouga paid her plea little mind, moving to place his chin on her shoulders.

Kouga opened his mouth to say something, but stopped as a familiar scent wafted by, bringing a growl up from within his chest, coming to boil in his throat. He stepped away from Kagura, in front of her instead, tense, his muscles coiled. "What the hell are you doing here?" he snarled, his upper lip rising in apparent disgust, though Kagura couldn't see.

She was immensely curious to know what had brought the sudden changes to Kouga's personality, and so cautiously, she peeked out from behind one of his broad shoulders. Her pink eyes widened considerably at what she saw standing there.

He was staring at the ground with startling intensity and appeared to be thinking. His long silver hair moved delicately with the slight breeze that floated into the gardens. His bangs brushed the top of a crescent moon marking, and framed his face wonderfully. Below the moon she saw his amazing golden eyes, like none she'd ever seen, suddenly flick up to meet Kouga's with a passionate hatred. She now spotted the four stripes that were placed perfectly on his cheeks, only adding to this man's unearthly beauty. To putt it simply, he took her breath away.

What she didn't understand, however, was what the large fluffy appendage draped over his shoulder was…She thought for a moment on a crazy idea, could it be…a tail? She quickly hid her small smile, and herself from view, not wanting the man to see her in such a state..

"Why is my presence here a concern to you? I have every right to be on my own land." Kagura was brought abruptly out of her self-conscious broodings with a start. His voice was as soft as the finest velvet, smooth as silk, yet cold as ice. Kagura shivered from his tone, or perhaps the wind that nicked at her now freezing body, turning her pale skin onto bumpy gooseflesh.

Kouga snarled. "These are MY lands, that's why you dirty mutt! Now scram before I call security!" The fear in Kouga's eyes was evident to the tall man, "Are you afraid of me Ookami?" His pools a cool cunning flashed angrily, "You should be! Your men have been desecrating, destroying, and trespassing on my pack's land! You know the rights clearly state the property boundaries and yet you continue to push my clan and my patience with you even closer to the void of no return! If you continue these inconceivable acts of disrespect to my people I will be forced to respond in the way that seems most fitting for you."

He closed his eyes and raised a hand equipped with five deadly claws. In one swift, knuckle-cracking movement his hand was enveloped a poisonous green glow, a deadly warning that did not escape Kouga's notice, though before he could do anything, a youki whip had already been lashed out, circling his waist several times before lifting him off the ground. He brought Kouga little more than an inch away from his own unblemished face, saying in a deadly soft tone, "And it wont be pretty." with that he flung Kouga into the pond, turning his gaze to the female with the shining pink pools instead.

He'd spotted only a glimpse of her before, her pink eyes intriguing him from the start. He'd been under the impression Ookami had only a few demons at his estate, all in complete disguise and male, including Kouga himself. His gaze narrowed in thought once more. Who was she? Her scent was perplexing, neither human nor demon entirely…He would have to consult his officials at a later time.

Very swiftly he nodded in her direction and disappeared, running off to the western forests, a silver blur, clearing the surrounding wall with ease, despite the fact it was nearly twenty feet tall. Kagura was speechless. Did that really happen? Was it all just a dream? Surly a man like that cant be real, no normal could ever move like that, not to mention look like that...

She glanced at Kouga and had to stifle a giggle at his soggy appearance and the incredulous look plastered on his face.

Turning her gaze to the west she sighed. If that man was real she was going to find him, someday, somehow, she was going to find the man who had sparked up a feeling she thought dead within her.

--

An ivory smear danced through the forest, leaving not a trace that he had been there at all, save for the leaves stirred up in his wake. That woman. The one with that Ookami bastard... who was she? Sesshoumaru's elegant brows furrowed, moving his plum crescent with them downward. She had been plaguing his thoughts ever since he laid eyes on her. 'Surly one with qualities such as hers can't be mate to that idiot of a demon...or could she?'

Shaking these thoughts from his head, not to mention the tinge of jealousy, he concentrated on where he was headed, not wanting to miss-step and end up in the swamp.

Coming to the marsh his land was surrounded by he took another leap, this time over the majority of the swamp and landed in the middle of his pack's village. Everybody suddenly stopped what they were doing for a few seconds, and then continued with their work, giving him varied welcomes as they passed him. Sesshoumaru's gold orbs softened just slightly at the site of his village, only to harden moments later. He had once had ruled over many villages such as this, though with the sudden rise in the human population, not to mention their advances in weaponry, his pack had slowly diminished to what he saw before him.

Youkai children ran around chasing and being chased by dogs and chickens, not to mention themselves, the females were weaving baskets, clothes, and blankets, preparing for any hardships they may encounter this year. The males, well most of them, sat around a large bonfire exchanging stories of the day and of previous achievements, laughing loudly in a half-drunken state.

Sighing he retreated to his hut, larger and sturdier then others in the village, and was unsurprisingly greeted by his adopted human daughter, Rin.

After he had sat on one of the futons, she attacked, hugging his tail with all she had. "When Rin heard that Sesshou-ojiya went to see that evil man, Rin was scared Sesshou-ojiya wouldn't come back to Rin!"

Smiling slightly at the child's undying concern for him, Sesshoumaru curled his tail around the relieved girl and lifted her, earning a giggle of delight from the happy Rin. Gently placing the girl in his lap he told her, "Haven't you been paying any attention in you lessons, Rin?" His comment earned a pouting look form her, as if questioning his thanks for her concern.

He added, "Don't worry Rin, I will never go away forever, you should know that by now."

Rin stared up at him her chocolate orbs shining once more, all traces of her petty anger vanishing, "Promise?" His own pools glowed, the only time they ever did, in the presence of his daughter, "I promise." She grinned and jumped up from his lap, returning with pile of papers. Plopping happily back down she said, "I drew drawings for you!"

Rin showed him the first picture on the pile, which was a surprisingly well drawn picture of his little brother, InuYasha, standing in the middle of the crude village, a frown on the sketch-hanyou's face. That made him chuckle inwardly. InuYasha always seemed to be grumpy, unless, of course, His mate was around. Kagome had ways of making InuYasha happy. Sesshoumaru once more felt the slight twinge of jealousy, smothered quickly, however by Rin showing him the next picture.

The next few were random people of the village. She finally held the last one up to him; it was a picture of him sitting with the other village people, smiling. Her dark head titled to look up at him, anxiously awaiting his opinions on her artwork.

"These drawings are very well done, Rin. Would you like me to help you hang them up?"

Rin beamed and nodded her head, practically flying to the other side of the room. However, she returned walking slowly with wooden pins. "See that Sesshou-ojiya! I walked without running with the pins so I wouldn't poke my eye!" Sesshoumaru also noticed her effort to use proper grammar.

Sesshoumaru nodded. When the drawings were hung around the room according to Rin's liking it was time to turn in for the night. After seeing Rin to her bed, reluctantly complying to her childish whim, sitting there with her until she fell asleep, and then getting in his own bed, the thoughts of that woman came back to him.

Impatiently he closed his eyes his eyes he tried to rid the thoughts of her by thinking of something else. When all he could come up with was Kouga invading his space, and InuYasha's happiness, he suppressed an irritated growl. This was ridiculous! Why the hell was he getting so damn jealous of everybody lately? He didn't need a mate…he had Rin, and as far as he was concerned she was enough of a pain as it was. He nodded inwardly, sticking firmly to this thought. Yes, he had a much bigger problem on the horizon, one that didn't involve his love life, thank Kami…

--

**End Chapter Two **

--

((My Second Revised chapter in one night! Praise me for I am now tired beyond reason! Enjoy!))

By the way, I'm not completly sure my definitions are correct, I'm going by what I picked up...>>;

**Ojiya **- a fatherly term, though I'm not sure if it's added as an honorific...Oh well, It is in my fanfiction.

**Youaki** - Demon. Kagura is unaware that demons populate Japan, or even exist, seeing as how she came form America, a demon-free zone. Kouga and his demon staff are under disguse. If they wern't they'd loose everything. Seshsoumaru and his clan don't hide their appearaces, and are thus reduced to what they are.

**Youki** - Demonic energy, Sesshoumaru converts it into a whip-like strand.

**Hanyou** - Half-Human, Half-Demon, What InuYasha is of course.


End file.
